Mission sauvetage
by Terumomo
Summary: Naruto se fait jeter par son petit ami Sasuke, et déprime fortement. Une nouvelle mission de protection à Suna et surtout sa rencontre avec son ami Gaara qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 5 ans va lui permettre de se remettre mentalement.


Bonjour à tous !

C'est ma première fiction sur l'univers de Naruto. Pas que je connaissais pas ce formidable manga mais j'étais un peu prise par mes deux autre fics en route.

Il s'agit ici d'un texte que j'ai écrit il y a déjà quelques années et que j'ai retrouvé il y a peu en rangeant mes tiroirs. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas, ça serait l'occasion de publier autre chose et de faire une pause dans mes autre fics. J'ai un peu arrangé par-ci par-là et hop voilà le résultat.

L'univers est celui du manga, les personnages principaux son agée de 18 ans, Sasuke n'est jamais parti et Gaara à toujours son démon en lui.

Voilà, je vous laisse apprécier !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mission sauvetage

C'était un après-midi que quiconque qualifierait de radieux. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait… bref c'était l'été, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Enfin, pas vraiment tout le monde. Une personne broyait du noir depuis quelques heures au pied d'un des plus hauts arbres du village. La tête appuyée négligemment contre le tronc, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et encerclés de ses bras, Naruto revivait en boucle les événements s'étant déroulés le matin même alors qu'il avait encore une raison de rire.

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Naruto se tenait dans les bras de son petit ami revenu depuis peu d'une mission ayant durée deux mois. Le jeune homme déposait de petits baisers dans le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait tandis que celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir. Il restait stoïque, assis de manière décontracté les bras croisés derrière son cou. Lorsque Naruto passa une main sous son tee-shirt, il la lui retira rapidement sans aucune délicatesse.

- Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto surpris.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua-il sans même daigner lui accorder un regard.

Le ton froid et détaché de son petit ami le blessa profondément mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, sa contentant de sourire tristement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je n'ai pas envie c'est tout.

Cette réplique c'était voulu sèche et cassante si bien que le blond en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Où était son Sasuke d'apparence froid mais qui cachait une tendresse infinie lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant sa mission pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière ?

- Si ce n'est que ça, je ne suis pas pressé, dit-il en se collant une fois de plus à ce corps musclé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait même pu poser sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke, ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je n'ai plus envie !

- Que… quoi… mais Sasuke…

Sasuke se retourna soudainement face à lui pour planter son regard dans celui bleu de son vis-à-vis. Le visage indifférent, fermé, et les yeux plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire firent trembler imperceptiblement le corps de Naruto.

- C'est fini Naruto.

- Hein ! Mais tu ne peux pas me jeter comme ça. Sans explications !

- Tu veux des explications ? Très bien. T'as été un con coup Naruto. Ça a été bien le temps que ça a duré. Maintenant je me suis lassé de toi.

Naruto laissa libre cour à ses larmes qu'il avait retenu jusque là. Mais se voir entendre de telles choses d'un ton tellement froid et détaché, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. On aurait dit que Sasuke se foutait complètement de lui maintenant. Comme s'il se débarrassait d'un vieux joué devenu inutile.

- T'as pas le droit de dire ça… je t'ai toujours aimé…

- « Aimer » ? Toi ? Amoureux de moi ? Laisse-moi rire. Qui pourrait ne serait-ce que penser aimer un gars comme toi ? T'es bien trop benêt. Avec toi, ça n'a jamais été que sexuel. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour de mon côté. Je suis désolé si tu as mal interpréter quelque chose.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une lame qui traversa de part en part le pauvre cœur de Naruto qui avait déjà été bien éprouvé par l'absence de son petit ami pendant deux longs mois. Sasuke venait de l'achevé, de le broyer lui et ses sentiments. N'y tenant plus, il sortit de l'appartement en courant et erra le cœur en miettes et l'âme en peine à travers les rues de Konoha.

Une fois de plus les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors qu'il repensait à cette scène. Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il se disait que même si on s'acharnait à lui lacérer la peau avec un kunai la douleur ne serait jamais aussi forte. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce fut son estomac qui le rappela à l'ordre par un bruyant grondement, réclamant sa pitance, qui le décida à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il se leva machinalement et tel un zombie, se rendit dans son restaurant favori. L'Ichiraku était vide à cette heure-ci. Ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant puisqu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures trente et que plus grand monde ne vient manger à cette heure-là.

- Ah Naruto ! S'écria le patron en le voyant prendre place au comptoir. Comme d'habitude ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un bref signe de tête qui inquiéta grandement le propriétaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas pour que son meilleur client mais surtout le plus bruyant et toujours de bonne humeur, ne daigne même pas ouvrir la bouche.

Naruto ne toucha presque pas à son bol de ramen. Il posa l'argent sur le comptoir sans attendre la monnaie et sortit pour retourner chez lui d'un pas pesant. Il n'était pas pressé. Son chez lui n'avait rien de bien accueillant. C'est pour cela qu'il aimait passer son temps dans celui de Sasuke qui était plus chaleureux dans un certain sens. Et puis il était rempli de l'odeur de Sasuke alors il s'y sentait en sécurité. Mais maintenant, il ne pourrait plus y aller, et de toute manière il n'en avait aucune envie. A peine rentré, il enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon et s'affala sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas la force de ramper jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Sasuke…

Ce fut la dernière parole qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de beaux bruns ténébreux qui riaient de lui et de sa naïveté.

* * *

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Naruto ouvrit un œil. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Il ouvrit l'autre œil. Il avait bien entendu. On tambourinait à sa porte. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie de ce lever.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Qui était cette andouille qui ne voulait pas le laisser profiter de sa grâce matinée ? Il avait bien le droit de déprimer après s'être fait durement jeté par l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Naruto ! Tu vas ouvrir cette satanée porte où je vais devoir la défoncer !

Là, le jeune homme se leva rapidement. Il ne voulait pas avoir à refaire une bonne partie de son mur en plus de sa peine de cœur. Il ouvrit la porte après avoir collé sur son visage le masque du joker. Après tout, il était le joyeux luron du village. Il avait une image à tenir.

- Salut Sakura ! Que me vaut ta vis…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que sa joue rencontra le poing de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il fit un vol plané à travers la pièce et s'écrasa durement contre le mur d'en face.

- Mais t'es folle Sakura ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça !

- Abruti ! Tu ne vois pas la tenue dans laquelle tu viens m'ouvrir ! Ça te tuerait d'être un peu plus présentable !

C'est sûr que venir ouvrir la porte à une fille seulement vêtu d'un boxer, ça ne fait pas vraiment bon genre. C'est pour ça que Sakura était outrée.

- Oups… hé hé, excuse Sakura. Je sors du lit, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Maître Tsunade nous attends dans son bureau. Mission.

Puis elle se retourna et attendit dans le couloir que son imbécile d'équipier se dépêche. Exactement dix minutes et vingt-six secondes plus tard dans le bureau de l'Hokage on entendait des éclats de voix qui auraient pu ameuter tout le quartier, si ça n'avait pas été habituel de la part de la 5ème du nom.

- Naruto ! N'a-t-on pas idée d'être aussi idiot ! Il me semble que je t'avais expressément dit hier d'être ici à dix heures tapantes ! Et il est dix heure trente !

- Désolé mamie Tsunade j'avais complètement zappé, s'excusa le jeune homme en se grattant la joue droite, un sourire idiot éclairant son visage.

- Bon passons, soupira Tsunade. J'ai une mission pour vous. Le village de Suna m'a fait parvenir un ordre de mission. Il semblerait qu'ils aient besoin de renforts contre des ninjas rebelles qui les attaquent quasiment sans relâche depuis plusieurs jours.

- Nous ne sommes que deux ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Étant donné que tous nos hommes sont déjà affectés à une mission, oui vous ne serrez que tous les deux.

- T'en fait pas Sakura ! A nous deux on pourra très bien les avoir sans problème. Je ne suis pas le futur Hokage pour rien ! Ha ha ha ! Alors on part quand ?

- Sur le champ. Vous préparez vos affaires et vous y allez.

* * *

La route jusqu'à Suna ne fut pas difficile. Il n'y eut aucuns imprévus, à part que le voyage fut silencieux, étonnement silencieux. Sakura avait bien remarqué que son ami n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle le lui avait fait remarquer mais celui-ci avait feinté une mauvaise nuit. Elle ne le crut qu'à moitié puisque Naruto était toujours en pleine forme même après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Suite à cette réponse évasive, elle n'avait pas insisté, se disant qu'il devait avoir ses raisons.

Arrivés au village, ils furent accueillis par des gardes suspicieux qui les dévisagèrent. Ils refusèrent tout bonnement de les laisser passer. Ils avaient beau leur dire qu'ils étaient de Konoha et qu'ils étaient venus les aider à la demande du Kazekage, les gardent ne voulaient rien entendre. Ce ne fut que quand Kankuro arriva et expliqua la situation qu'ils purent enfin fouler le sol du village de Suna. Heureusement, sinon Sakura aurait littéralement envoyé valdinguer la grande porte et accessoirement les gardes qui la surveillaient, à l'autre bout du pays. Mais avouez que pour des renforts ce serait plutôt malvenu, ils étaient là pour les aider et non pas pour créer encore plus de dégâts.

-Désolé pour l'accueil. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment nous sommes sur nos gardes.

Kankuro les mena au bureau du Kazekage. Celui-ci était du même âge que Naruto et Sakura et arborait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant pour des yeux verts translucides. La paleur de ses yeux était rehaussé par l'ébène des cernes qui lui encadrait les yeux.

- Salut Gaara ! S'exclama Naruto très content de revoir son ami.

- Bonjour Naruto.

Lorsque le regard du Kazekage se fixa sur lui, allez savoir pourquoi mais Naruto se sentit rougir. Il faut dire que Gaara était le genre de personne impressionnante d'où on pouvait sentir se dégager une certaine prestance. Chose dont lui était totalement dénué. Et puis, il n'y avait pas à dire Gaara était un canon. Il l'avait toujours pensé. Et les années ne faisait que lui donner que plus de beauté. Ce qui s'était surtout amélioré avec le temps, c'était son regard. Il n'avait plus rien de froid et indifférent, au contraire à qui savait le voire on pouvait y distinguer une certaine chaleur.

« Il est encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Je viens à peine de sortir d'une rupture que je me jette déjà sur quelqu'un d'autre ! »

- Naruto !

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ?

- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit encore une fois ! On a un problème. Il ne reste plus une seule chambre de libre à l'hôtel. Avec tous les dégâts qu'il y eu beaucoup d'habitant s'y sont installés. Je vais aller chez Temari et Kankuro, il reste un lit de libre. Toi tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ben je vais dormir à la belle étoile. Je suis habitué.

- Ce n'est pas envisageable. Nous avons besoin de toi en forme pour la bataille. Pas enrhumé. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les nuit dans le désert son très froides.

- Il y a un lit de libre ici. Tu peux t'y installer.

- C'est réglé, dit Sakura. Je vais m'installer et tu as intérêt à ne pas traîné pour en faire de même !

Puis elle sortit, laissant un Naruto sur les rotules. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre et se relever.

- Bon ben on dirait qu je vais m'installer ici. T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Gaara ?

- Non.

Il se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit et invita Naruto à le suivre. La pièce adjacente au bureau n'était rien d'autre qu'une spacieuse chambre pourvue d'un seul lit.

- Mais et toi ? Si tu me donnes ta chambre tu ne pourras plus y dormir.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec stupéfaction. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment avec Naruto. D'abord il avait des absences pendant de longues minutes et maintenant ça. Sans parler de l'étincelle de joie qui avait disparue de son regard ne laissant qu'une profonde tristesse. Bien qu'il tente de le cacher, Gaara voyait bien que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Je ne dors pas, répondit-il simplement.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'y pensais plus, dit-il en passant un bras derrière sa tête et en s'inclinant légèrement en signe d'excuse.

Gaara finit par le laisser pour qu'il se repose non pas sans se poser une tonne de question. Il n'était pas rassuré, Naruto n'était pas comme d'habitude. Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était passée toute sa bonne humeur et son sens de l'humour ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé presque cinq ans plus tôt, Gaara nourrissait pour son ami de tendres sentiment qu'il avait définit comme étant de l'amour. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiment et c'était surtout la première fois qu'il voulait enlacer quelqu'un au lieu de vouloir le tuer. Il ne pouvait que l'aimait, lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, en lui sauvant son âme.

* * *

Gaara faisait le tour de la ville comme tous les soirs. Cela faisait une semaine que les ninjas de Konoha étaient là. Une semaine qu'il était à ses côté. Une semaine que son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il le voyait. Une semaine qu'il semblait agonisé tellement sa présence le rendait fou de joie. Seulement comment lui dire ses sentiments alors que dès qu'il l'approchait un faux sourire fleurissait sur son visage ? Et surtout comment prononcer des mots qui jusqu'ici n'avait aucun sens pour lui ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une ombre sur le toit du bâtiment le plus élevé de la ville attira son attention. Il était là à scruter le ciel, ses cheveux blonds baignant dans la pale lueur de la lune. Gaara s'approcha silencieusement, chaque pas qui le rapprochait de lui augmentait son rythme cardiaque.

- Naruto ?

Le susnommé sursauta, fit quelques gestes à la dérobée et se retourna enfin avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Gaara. Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Tu te promènes ?

- Hum.

Il avait beau avoir le sourire, les fins sillons qui s'écoulaient de part et d'autre de son visage prouvèrent qu'il avait pleuré. Après un long silence le jeune homme à la chevelure incandescente prit la parole.

- Ça va ?

- Un peu froid.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela…

Naruto planta son regard interrogatif dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier recueillit sur son index les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues et les porta à son regard.

- Mais de cela, acheva-t-il en amenant son index à ses lèvres pour gober les perles salées.

Naruto rougit à cause de ce geste qui paraissait anodin mais qui était tellement suggestif. Et il y avait la honte d'avoir été surpris en train de pleurer. Il essuya vivement son visage du revers de sa manche et sourit bêtement.

- Euh… ah ah ! C'est gênant. Ne le dis à personne surtout, je ne voudrais pas qu'on se moque de moi.

- Arrête. Tu ne vas pas bien, cela se voit.

- Ah.

-…

Le sourire de Naruto avait soudainement disparu pour laisser place à une mine triste.

- Je t'écoute si tu veux en parler.

Le blond le dévisagea un instant. Gaara avait changé en ces quelques années. Et ce rose à peine perceptible qui colorait ses joues le rendait tout simplement craquant.

« Une minute moi. J'ai dit craquant ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Gaara il est… il est séduisant. Voilà c'est ça séduisant. Minute, c'est pire ! »

Il secoua la tête et après un regard au jeune homme à ses côtés, il décida de lui raconter son histoire. Au fur et à mesure que Gaara écoutait ses poings se serrèrent et son cœur se révolta à l'entente de ce qu'avait du subir son ami et les méchancetés qui lui avaient été dites par son supposé amant.

- D'un sens je crois comprendre maintenant. C'est vrai, qui pourrait avoir envie d'aimer un monstre ?

Les larmes coulaient une fois de plus sur les joues du jeune homme qui se cala bientôt contre l'épaule du Kazekage le faisant se statufier à ce contact. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à une telle situation et surtout il fulminait contre Sasuke qui l'avait blessé à se point.

« Non tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es l'individu le plus gentil et serviable qui je n'ai jamais eut la chance de rencontrer. Cette ordure de Sasuke si je le croise à nouveau, il va tâter de mon sarcophage du désert ! Il va souffrir le centuple de ce qu'il t'a fait subir. »

Gaara ne dit rien mais offrit une étreinte réconfortante à son ami et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il le laissa épancher sa tristesse sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Une fois ses larmes taries, Naruto ne semblait pas d'idée à lui rendre son épaule, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Gaara mais que serait gênant si le blond attraper un rhume par le froid qu'il faisait.

- Naruto.

- …

- Naruto ?

Gaara tourna son regard pour voir le visage endormi de celui qu'il aimait. Il le contempla quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener.

Une fois n'est pas coutume Gaara resta dans sa chambre à contempler son ange endormi. C'est l'aspect que lui donnait son ami en ce moment, ses chevaux s'éparpillant en mèches autour de son visage telle une auréole blonde. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses mains dans cette mare soyeuse. Continuant leur chemin ses doigts descendirent la courbe de sa joue pour enfin venir frôler ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elles pouvaient être douces et tentantes, ni trop fines ni trop épaisses, elles étaient tout bonnement parfaites. Soudain une envie irrépressible lui tenailla les entrailles, il fallait qu'il goute à ses deux bouts de chaires si parfaitement galbés tellement attirants avec ce petit espace qui les séparait. Lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, Gaara rapprocha sa tête, son cœur battait à un rythme tellement effréné qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour que cela s'arrête. Il s'approcha donc encore, admirant la peau halée jusqu'à ce qu'une douceur incomparable l'envahisse. Ses lèvres venaient d'entrer en contact avec celles de l'élu de son cœur. Elles avaient gardées un gout salé des derniers événements de la soirée. C'est à cette pensée que Gaara reprit pied avec la réalité. Il se releva rapidement comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique et quitta aussi vite que possible la chambre pour se réfugier dans son bureau.

Dans la pièce, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il s'était réveillé au moment où Gaara l'avait déposé sur son lit mais avait gardé les yeux clos. Il avait ainsi pu ressentir la caresse de sa main sur lui et la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heureusement il avait réussi à ne pas réagir même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Ce remettant doucement du choc, il porta la main à ses lèvres et de l'index les frôla lentement. Pourquoi Gaara avait-il fait cela ? Plus il essayait de comprendre plus ses réflexions le menées à une même conclusion. Cela expliquerait aussi les gestes suspects du Kazekage depuis le début de son séjour. Pouvait-il croire que son ami avait ce genre de son sentiment à son égard ? Les mots se bloquèrent d'eux même dans sa conscience, un monstre ne pouvait être aimé. Naruto se retourna sur le côté et tenta d'oublier les lèvres de Gaara.

* * *

Le lendemain, les troupes ennemies pénétrèrent de nouveau dans le village. Aux vues du nombre et de la férocité des attaques, il fut vite conclu que ce serait le dernier assaut. Tous les villageois avaient été évacués et mis en sûreté loin du village pour permettre aux ninjas de se battre sans encombre.

Naruto était aux prises avec cinq hommes d'une force quasiment égale à la sienne. Un combat qui s'annonçait donc difficile. Plus en contrebas Sakura aidée de Kankuro et de Temari tentaient de repousser au mieux les dizaines de ninjas qui entraient dans le village. Leurs attaques combinées étaient dévastatrices. Quant à Gaara, il se battait dans les airs pour repousser les assauts aériens. Les combats se déroulaient plutôt bien et l'avantage commençait, à force de persévérance, à revenir à Suna.

Cependant face à une frappe offensive forte et soudaine Gaara fut projeté au sol, une attaque dévastatrice le suivant à l'endroit où il était tombé. Voyant cela Naruto ne put contenir sa rage. Un immense afflux de chakra circula dans ses veines et en quelques secondes, les ninjas qui l'entouraient se retrouvèrent au sol transpercés par des griffes acérées ou balayés par un coup de queue. Naruto venait de faire apparaitre deux des queues du démon renard et perdait peu à peu sa posture bipède pour une posture quadrupède. Il rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put Gaara, ayant gardé miraculeusement une partie de sa conscience, tuant au passage tous les ninjas qui s'interposaient. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit un ninja allait lui donner le coup de grâce. Alors que le kounai de l'ennemi allait transpercer le cœur de son ami, un autre s'écrasa dans sa jugulaire et il tomba, mort.

En quelques minutes, le reste des ninjas ennemi fut éliminé par les bons soins de Naruto et des ninjas de Suna. Gaara reprit ses esprits au moment où la troisième queue de Kyubi sortait. Le combat semblait gagner mais un problème de taille restait : calmer Naruto. Une fois le démon sorti, il était très difficile de le faire partir. Malgré tous les efforts de Sakura pour essayer de le raisonner, personne ne pouvait s'approcher de lui sans être soufflé par son incroyable chakra. Le démon ne quittait pas des yeux le corps de Gaara et ce dernier ne cillait pas. Aucune peur ne se reflétait sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Au contraire une lumière de tendresse dansait dans ses pupilles.

Lentement pour être sûr que Naruto voit le moindre de ses gestes, il s'avança vers lui luttant contre la pression spirituelle. Il ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux et celui-ci lui permit de venir plus près. Le Kazekage s'appuya sur ses talons et se positionna à hauteur de son ami pour pourvoir lui parler plus facilement.

- Naruto c'est bon. Le village est sauvé… je suis sauvé, grâce à toi.

Le visage de Naruto reprit un aspect plus humain et son chakra diminua à vue d'œil. Mais une phrase trottait toujours dans sa tête et l'empêchait de revenir complètement lui-même et le regard terrifié de certains ne l'aidait pas.

- Je suis un monstre.

- Non tu es un ninja de Konoha et tu protèges tes amis.

- Personne n'aime les monstres et ne veut devenir leur ami.

- Tu en as pourtant. Regarde, il y a Sakura, Kankuro, Temari et moi.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier ?

Gaara ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il dormait à moins qu'il ne fût réveillé. En la situation, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre. Même si le lieu et le moment n'étaient pas adéquats s'il le lui avouait peut-être cela permettrait-il de le calmer et de le rassurer.

- Parce que… je t'aime.

Ces mots avaient été dits avec une telle détermination qu'ils surprirent tout le monde. Le chakra du démon disparut complètement et c'est un Naruto en pleur qui s'écroula au sol, son visage illuminé d'un magnifique sourire. Tout de suite Sakura examina ses blessures et affirma qu'il n'avait rien de grave, quelques brulures et une grosse fatigue.

* * *

Naruto sentait dans son sommeil quelque chose de chaud courir le long de son visage. Voulant découvrir l'origine de tant de douceur, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Avec difficulté il fit le point. Il était dans une pièce aux murs de couleur ocre et bordeaux, une fenêtre sur sa gauche était ouverte et procurait une agréable brise qui lui ébouriffait par moment les cheveux. Il connaissait cette pièce, une chambre, celle de son ami. Tournant la tête sur sa droite il trouva l'ami en question. Bien qu'il ne souriait pas, ses yeux respiraient le bonheur. Des yeux magnifiques qui le scrutaient au point de l'en faire rougir.

- Gaara ? Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui.

- J'ai faim.

Le jeune homme émit un petit mais doux rire en entendant ce que lui disait son ami.

- Un ramen comme d'habitude. Je t'apporte ça, dit-il d'un regard amusé.

L'absence de Gaara permis à Naruto de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Les ninjas adverses étaient entrés dans le village et il les avait combattus avec les autres. Le renard dégénéré avait fait des siennes et Gaara lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Le blond piqua un fard monumental en repensant à cet épisode.

- Il… il… j'ai du rêver. Pourquoi m'aurait-il dit ça, ha ha…

Il ne pu divaguer plus longtemps car son ami revenait avec en main sa pitance : un bol de ramen fumant qu'il lui tendit. Naruto fit tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder pendant aussi longtemps qu'il le pu. Mais lorsque son bol fut vide, il dut bien se résigner à relever la tête. Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce entrecoupée de petits regards très vite détournés. Même Gaara ne semblait pas à l'aise.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil. Je m'en vais.

Il avait fait un pas quand Naruto le saisit par le bras.

- Reste, dit-il le regard fuyant.

A peine le Kazekage s'était-il rassit que Naruto l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux et simple, juste un effleurement qui ne dura que quelques secondes puisque le blond y mit fin rapidement. En voyant la mine pour une fois carrément surprise de son vis-à-vis, Naruto s'excusa immédiatement.

- Désolé… je sais pas…

C'était sans compter sur un autre baiser qui stoppa net ses excuses. Gaara était en train de lui donner un baiser passionné. Le blond répondit une fois la stupéfaction passé et succomba même à cette langue qui se faisait plus pressente d'approfondir l'échange. Commença alors un long balai où mes deux consœurs se frôlaient et s'enlaçaient amoureusement. Quand le baiser prit fin, les deux amis se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment. Puis ce fut Naruto qui, les joue rouges de gêne, coupa le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

- C'était vrai ce que tu m'as dis ?

- …

- Sur le fait que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

Toujours aussi concis remarqua le blond en s'amusant de cette réponse tellement courte mais vraie. Les joues de Gaara se colorèrent encore plus lorsqu'il croisa le sourire de son ami.

- Je t'aime Naruto. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, que tu le partages ou non, je t'aime.

Le jeune homme fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre après avoir prit son inspiration.

- Et toi ?

- Je pensais avoir était assez claire, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il attira Gaara à lui et lui chuchota un « moi aussi je t'aime » à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois scellant leur engagement part la même. Naruto se laissa aller au baiser et incita même son ami à le surplomber sur le lit. Une fois l'échange achevé il passa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de rouge le prenant en coupe.

- Gaara, s'il te plait, prend-moi, lui murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Naruto voulait déjà aller aussi loin avec lui ? Ils venaient à peine de s'avouer leurs sentiments, c'était un peu tôt. Sans compter qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec qui que ce soit.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant, supplia presque le blond en s'accrochant à son cou.

Il était vraiment sérieux, Gaara pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, ils brillaient de passion et de désir. Les simples baisers qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'ici avait suffit à éveiller son besoin d 'amour. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'allonger sur le matelas. S'il avait besoin qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il le ferait. Sa main vint effleurer la joue rougie de son futur amant et son pouce caressa ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte. Alors qu'il passait sur la lèvre inférieure son doigt fut happé par la langue du blond. Il le lécha de manière tellement suggestive que Gaara se sentit bouillir, le désir montant en flèche dans tout son corps. Il remplaça bien vite son doigt par sa langue faisant gémir de plaisir son partenaire par la passion qu'il y mettait. Ses mains voyagèrent sur le torse de l'hôte du démon renard alors que sa bouche glissa dans son cou pour venir suçoter sa peau fine y laissant une marque visible. Les soupirs de contentements que lançait son ami ne pouvait que l'exciter davantage.

Gaara se débarrassa bien vite du gilet de son vis-à-vis devenu encombrant puis s'attaqua ensuite à son tee-shirt. Une fois dénudé, il eut tout le loisir d'admirer se torse sculpté par des années d'entrainements intensifs. Finement musclé et bronzé, il était des plus appétissants. Pendant qu'il s'amusait à parsemer ce torse de baiser, Naruto en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le haut de son amant pour caresser sa peau velouteuse, il sursauta quand Gaara prit en bouche l'un de ses tétons. La sensation était merveilleuse. De son autre main le rouge en profita pour infliger la même torture à l'autre téton le faisant rouler entre ses doigts et arrachant des plaintes de plaisir au dominé. Il arrêta sa délicieuse torture quelques minutes pour ôter de lui-même son haut, dévoilant son torse pale dans un geste des plus sexys qui fit frémir d'excitation Naruto. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement arquant son corps pour accentuer la friction de leurs deux corps et de leurs torses nus.

Après en être arrivé là Gaara se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme d'ailleurs. Comprenant les questions qui lui passaient par l'esprit, Naruto inversa leur position, se retrouvant au dessus de son partenaire.

- Je vais prendre les choses en main, dit-il dans un murmure sensuel. Laisse-toi faire.

Naruto caressa lascivement le torse de son amant, s'amusant à redessiner les contours de ses muscles du bout des doigts faisant frémir le corps sous lui. Il remplaça ensuite ses mains par sa langues, contant d'entendre les petits gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Naruto passa entre les pectoraux puis comme suivant un itinéraire sa langue vint chatouiller le nombril mordillant les rebords de ce petit trou. Il remonta ensuite vers le haut et vint s'amuser avec les tétons, délaissés jusqu'ici. Il commença d'abord par les malaxer de ses mains sentant son amant réagir à la caresse. Sa langue continua ensuite le travail emmenant Gaara plus loin dans le plaisir. Sa main droite se déplaça vers son entrejambe et se posa sur le sexe qu'il pouvait sentir grossir dans son carcan de vêtements. Le blond fit un mouvement de va et vient qui fit hoqueter le rouge de surprise. Il sourit, sa bouche encerclant toujours un téton maintenant durci.

Gaara ne savait quoi faire, il ressentait des sensations tellement nouvelles que ça en était presque insupportable. Les mains de Naruto s'affairaient à défaire l'attache de son pantalon alors qu'il sentait ses douces lèvres dans son cou. Son pantalon rejoignit bien vite les tee-shirts au bas du lit alors qu'il offrait à la vue ses longues et fines jambes d'albâtre. Le blond disparu de sa vue et il sentit la sensation humide d'une langue remontant le long de sa jambe droite jusqu'à son sous-vêtement déformé par une érection maintenant bien visible. Naruto fit le même manège sur sa jambe gauche avant de se relever et de fixer son regard dans le sien.

D'un coup sec il abaissa son sous-vêtement délivrant son sexe gorgé de sang. Gaara ne put taire le crie qu'il poussa quand la friction du bout de tissus frotta contre son érection. Naruto se saisit de la hampe dressée et y imprima un mouvement de pompe. On pouvait sentir une certaine impatience dans ses gestes qui étaient jusque là doux et mesurés.

- Naruto… c'est tellement… bon…

- Et tu n'as rien vu.

Une nouvelle fois la tête blonde disparue de son champ de vision se retrouvant entre ses jambes. Avant qu'il ne puisse seulement penser à ce qui allait suivre, son sexe se retrouva dans la bouche chaude de son amant. Il pouvait sentir contre lui des parois humides et une langue joueuse s'amuser le long de sa verge. Naruto lui titilla d'abord le gland, une main tenant la base de son sexe et l'autre malaxant ses testicules. Un déferlement de sensation traversa le Kazekage, son bas ventre était en feu, son sexe était douloureux et tous ses membres tremblaient. Il serrait convulsivement entre ses doigts les mèches de cheveux dorés s'y accrochant désespérément. Quand Naruto accéléra la cadence, enfonçant dans sa gorge la hampe dressée aussi profondément qu'il le put, Gaara se sentit près à exploser, mais tout s'arrêta. Le doux massage buccale prit soudainement fin et il vit, à travers ses yeux embués, Naruto se relever et sortir du lit.

- Naruto ?

Le susnommé lui sourit tout en abaissant son pantalon entrainant avec son sous-vêtement. Il balança le tout au loin et s'empressa de rejoindre son amant sur les draps défaits. Il se positionna à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Gaara passa ses bras dans son dos et fit tout son possible pour qu'il s'abaisse un peu plus permettant un contact entre leur deux corps, mais le blond tint solidement sur ses avant-bras et ses genoux ne fléchirent pas sous la pression. Dans un grognement il sentit son amant s'arquer dans un dernière espoir d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais une fois encore le blond l'en empêcha d'une pression sur son torse, le condamnant à rester cloué au matelas.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille dans un petit rire.

La main du blond glissa sur la peau maintenant moite de son torse et remonta jusqu'à son épaule pour descendre le long de son bras droit. Il se saisit de la main du rouge et entrelaça quelques secondes leurs doigts avant d'amener les mains jointes à sa bouche. Gaara vit ses lèvres sensuelles s'ouvrir et gober son index et son majeur. Il les lubrifia en ne le lâchant pas du regard ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Gaara. Consciencieusement la langue du blond humidifia ses doigts dans des gestes parfois très provocateurs jusqu'à-ce qu'il juge que s'était suffisant et les enlèvent de cet antre humide. De sa main il les guida vers son intimité. Gaara comprit alors ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse et une appréhension le gagna. Un simple regard de son amant le rassura un peu quant à la suite des opérations. Doucement il le fit pénétrer le premier doigt se crispant légèrement sous l'intrusion, cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour.

- Vas-y, souffla-t-il, bouge-le.

Obéissant Gaara retira lentement son doigt pour le pénétrer de nouveau, il sentait dans son cou le souffle de son amant qui s'accélérait légèrement. Il continua ainsi, appréciant la douceur des parois et l'étroitesse du chemin, faisant pénétrer son doigt aussi loin qu'il le put. De son autre main il caressa le dos de Naruto dans des mouvements circulaires remontant jusqu'à sa nuque où il joua avec les petits cheveux humides.

- Mets le deuxième, entendit-il au bout d'un moment.

Un peu gauchement, il s'exécuta faisant trembler le corps du blond qui lâcha un gémissement d'inconfort. Comme précédemment il recommença ses mouvements de va et vient, élargissant au fur et à mesure l'étroit passage. Naturellement il amorça des mouvements circulaires et des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir un peu plus les parois. Le blond commença à jouer des anches, accompagnant les mouvements des doigts et permettant une pénétration plus profonde. A un moment Naruto se redressa dans un gémissement sonore surprenant Gaara qui suspendit son geste croyant qu'il lui avait fait mal.

- Non… Continu… C'est là !

A en croire ce qu'il disait il avait du trouvé une zone hautement érogène qui ne pouvait être que la prostate. Gaara s'évertua donc à la toucher autant de fois que possible savourant la vue de ce corps déjà luisant de sueur s'arquer sous ses doigts. Naruto accompagnait maintenant frénétiquement ses allées et venues. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés son sexe brulant heurtait parfois celui toujours dans un garde à vous douloureux de Gaara électrisant tout son corps. Après un moment de ce jeu, le blond retira les doigts en lui et le souffle erratique se positionna au dessus de son sexe injecté de sang. D'une main il saisit la colonne de chair provoquant un sursaut chez Gaara et lentement il s'abaissa dessus, se tendant sous l'intrusion conséquente et douloureuse.

Cette sensation était tout bonnement délicieuse. C'était la première fois que Gaara ressentait une sensation pareille. Cet antre était chaud, doux et tellement serré autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait se retenir et commença immédiatement à bouger sous les gémissements de douleur de son partenaire. Après quelques mouvements Naruto commença à l'accompagner intensifiant la friction sur son sexe déjà fort éprouvé par la longue abstinence à laquelle il l'avait astreint en refusant de le laisser jouir plus tôt. Il ne put se retenir et se libéra dans un râle après seulement quelques allées et venues en de long jets brulants à l'intérieur de Naruto. Celui-ci s'arrêta de bouger, surpris pas cette éjaculation précoce.

- Tu m'as… trop excité…, se justifia-t-il le souffle court et les joues carmines.

- Ça peut s'arranger, sourit gentiment Naruto et se retirant dans un bruit de sussions.

Lui n'avait pas eut le temps de jouir et son sexe battait douloureusement mais il se reteint, le plaisir n'en serait que plus décuplé s'il atteignait l'orgasme en même temps que son partenaire. Il s'allongea sur le corps frémissant sous lui et embrassa les lèvres gonflées et rougies de son amant. IL fit s'entrechoquer leurs bassins pour raviver la passion de ce dernier dont le sexe ne tarda pas à reprendre vigueur en sentant l'érection non assouvie de Naruto.

- Tu vois ? Tu es déjà prêt, s'amusa-t-il.

Pour être sûr qu'il soit assez dur il imprima de sa main un vif mouvement de pompe et, semblant satisfait, il s'allongea sur le matelas et écarta les jambes donnant une vue imprenable sur ses parties. Gaara rougit davantage en voyant sa semence s'écouler de son intimité pour s'écraser sur les draps froissés. Cette vision purement bandante ne fit que l'exciter encore plus.

- Viens, l'intima Naruto trouvant qu'il mettait trop de temps à se décider.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gaara qui, en deux temps trois mouvements, était déjà sur ses genoux entre les cuisses de son amant et lui soulevait les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Il le pénétra fortement d'un seul coup ne pouvant se retenir et soupira de bien être d'être à nouveau dans cet antre accueillant. Naruto se tendit sous la soudaine poussée mais s'habitua très vite à cette sensation plaisante et quand le rouge commença à bouger en lui il s'entendit gémir sans discontinuer. Gaara alternait les poussées sauvages et les pénétrations douces augmentant le plaisir de son amant qui s'agrippait fermement à ses épaules. Des étoiles brillantes s'imposèrent devant ses yeux quand Gaara toucha de plein de fouet sa prostate. Ayant comprit qu'il venait de trouver son point de plaisir quand il le sentit se tendre comme un arc, le rouge tapa le plus fort possible toujours sous le même angle. Pour un meilleur confort, il lâcha les jambes galbées qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains pour prendre appuis sur ses avant bras lui permettant ainsi d'enchainer les coups de buttoir plus facilement. Il continua ainsi à se mouvoir sous les gémissements et petits cries de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente sur le point d'exploser. Il se saisit alors de sa verge, qui n'avait pas été touché jusqu'ici, et y imprima un mouvement de pompe identique à la cadence de ses entrées et sorties du corps du blond. Bientôt l'anneau de chaire se resserra spasmodiquement autour de lui et dans un crie il se libéra enfin dans la main de Gaara son corps s'arquant à l'extrême. Son amant ne tarda pas à le suivre, après un dernier va et vient, il s'enfonça fortement dans son intimité et jouit en prononçant son nom dans un feulement rauque.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le corps luisant du blond qui ne sembla pas gêner par se poids sur lui. Celui-ci referma ses bras sur le dos satiné et essaya de récupérer son souffle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir avec son ancien amant. Aujourd'hui il avait pour la première fois atteint le septième ciel dans les bras Gaara et il se sentait très bien. Aucun sentiment de manque comme quand il venait de le faire avec Sasuke, il avait eut droit aux caresses qu'il ne lui prodiguait que rarement et s'était sentit aimé.

Il sortit de sa léthargie en sentant Gaara se mouvoir faiblement pour tenter de se retirer. Au bout d'un moment il y parvint enfin et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le ventre à côté de lui. Naruto pouvait voir son dos se soulever par soubresauts au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Péniblement, il se hissa sur ses avant-bras et vint embrasser son épaule gauche. Gaara finit par se retourner pour faire face à son amant. Il avait pour la première fois un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu Naruto, dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue droite du jeune homme. Non seulement tu me sauve la vie mais en plus tu m'offre un magnifique cadeau.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, répondit le blond dans un de ses plus beaux sourires, posant sa main sur celle de Gaara. Tu as sauvé mon âme.

Sur ses belles paroles Naruto se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour un baiser doux et tendre puis se nicha dans les bras de Gaara où il eut vite fait de s'endormir emporté par la fatigue. Le Kazekage en profita pour serrer amoureusement se corps chaud contre lui et respirer le parfum acre de sa peau. Finalement il remercia Sasuke pour avoir ainsi traité le blond et l'avoir blessé, c'est ce qui avait permis qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux. Il remercia aussi Tsunade pour lui avoir envoyé Naruto pour cette mission de sauvetage qui avait permis de sauver non pas seulement lui et son village mais aussi le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde.

* * *

Voili voilu.

J'espère que ça vous à plu.


End file.
